


Choosing a future work

by Rogercat



Series: Modern AU; Himring National Park [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erebor, F/M, Family, Gen, Growing Up, Law Enforcement, Siblings, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Thorin is not pleased with how common sense is not visible in tourists, especially when wildlife is involted





	Choosing a future work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLaran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/gifts).



> This takes place in the same Modern AU as my other story To move North, which focus on Celegorm and Dior Eluchil
> 
> Here Erebor is the name of a former mining community and the Durin family owns Arkenstone Pancakes, a family resturang which specializes on pancakes

The former mining community of Erebor, northern Valinor: 

 

“You are thinking of becoming a judge?” Dís asked in surprise to her oldest brother, stopping in her homework which was meant for next day in the local school. At her side, Frerin seemed to equally surprised. 

 

“Yeah, because lately there have been so many idiotic people trying to sue the national park, all because they failed to listen on the guides on what to do and  **_NOT_ ** do around wild animals,” Thorin growled from the couch, his face dark from anger as he listened on the radio on how exactly a such court case was going.  

 

“Wow, your glare would be enough to scare them good, then,” Frerin managed to say without joking, understanding that this was not something to laugh about. 

 

“But what of Arkenstone pancakes? You are the heir to the family restaurang we have owned for generations, remember?” 

 

In exactly that moment, their father Thráin Durinsson entered the living room to see what his three children was doing. 

 

“I do not see any reason to why Thorin should be unable to work as a judge, if that is what his heart holds the passion. After all, you two would like to take over the restaurant and the secret family recipe if he would not want it, right?”

 

“Yay! Thank you, Adad!” Frerin cheered, and Dís became very happy as well, both ignoring their brother's attempts of protests in the background: 

 

“ **_As if I would ever allow anyone outside the Durin family to know the secret recipe of our pancakes unless it was my own wife!_ ** ”  

 

Thráin only laughed at his children, before his wife called from the kitchen that dinner was ready. 

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

Several years later, ten years after that he had finished law school to get his University degree in law, Thorin now had enough experience as a lawyer to become a judge. As he once had said, he was serious about becoming a judge and defend Himring national park from getting a bad reputation because of foolish tourists who failed to use their common sense. Not only would Formenos, the old city just outside the national park, suffer in a reduction of annual visitors needed to keep the city alive beyond its permanent inhabitants, the other smaller communities like Erebor would also feel the bad side effects. 

 

“Good luck with your first case as a judge for Himring national park,” Thráin smiled at his oldest, while Thorin was busy trying to make his mother stop crying over how handsome she found him in the dark blue business suit, since he would not wear his black court dress outside the courtroom. Dís gave him one of the traditional lunch boxes of wood visitors could buy from Arkenstone Pancakes if wanting to have a take-away, filled with his favorite pancakes to eat if his lunch was delayed for some reason. 

 

“Thank you, everyone. I will tell you later how the first day of this case went in the evening.”

 

He was about to board the morning train to Nargothrond City, when Frerin recalled something: 

 

“Oh, right! This is for you as a good luck charm, brother!” 

 

It was a personalized version of their family crest to wear as a badge in gold, with a powerful oak as centerpiece.

 

“As a judge fighting against foolish tourists and other people who can not respect mother nature, you are going to defend the honor and reputation of Himring and those who works there, so you are basically going to act as a knight. And as a knight needs a good shield, I thought that a powerful oak would be good.” 

 

“A shield I shall wear with honor for those who have no voices of their own.”

 

Fastening the shield badge so it was visible, Thorin entered the train so he would not miss departure from Erebor train station. As the train left, he waved goodbye to his family though the window. 

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

It did not take many legal cases before he started to gain fame in the world of  government institution. Thorin was not merciful at all when he brutally broke apart the accusations against the national park and its staff, like a case where a very self-righteous wife tried to sue the national park for “not having well-behaved animals” when her husband actually had been foolish enough to try feeding a black bear a snickers bar by holding it in his own mouth and he got his face ripped off since he pulled back when the bear tried to grasp the chocolate.

 

“ **_I reject all claims on compensation money. Your now disfigured husband was the one doing wrong in that situation, when he refused to listen to the park rangers about security and attracted the bear with something edible. The rules says that any wild animal who attacks a human being have to be shot, and according to the reports, this bear had never been vicious in any way before._ ** ” 

 

And with that, he closed the case. It was cases like this when he defended the wildlife and the national park itself, from where he would gain his nickname of Oakenshield. 

**Author's Note:**

> A FB friend of mine told me about a real-life case of a bear who was baited with chocolate in exactly that manner and it had to be shot because it was viewed as having attacked a human being


End file.
